Wondrous You
by Flickagirl
Summary: Alexa Bell's 16 year old life was far from perfectly ordinary when she was a Muggle, and even more so when a freak event transported her into the wizarding world of James Potter, where she meets the Marauders, the Prewetts, and certain Slytherins. Undeniably charming, Alexa is seemingly immune to one Sirius Black. Is that why he says he hates her so much; or is it merely a cover?
1. Chapter 1- Discovering You

Chapter 1- Discovering You

**A/N: Hello All! This is my first fan fiction, but not my first book! I am currently working on a novel while attending high school, rock-climbing, being vegan, and reading fanfiction in my spare time! As you can probably tell by my previous punctuations, I really do love exclamation points! I am a stickler for grammar, so I really would love it if you told me if I messed up anything in the story! I do hope you like it; and don't forget to review! Love you all!**

**-Flicka Girl**

**P.S. That paragraph is really random! ;)**

My day was perfectly fine until I spilled vegetable juice all over James Potter. It was a Saturday, and I really do consider Saturdays pretty much the best days of the week. I can sleep in, relax, possibly rock-climb, or waste half my day away by reading fan fiction discreetly on my phone in my room under the pretense of being asleep. There's no training the next day or athletics to prepare for; I can roll my eyes while thinking about my parents without them scolding me. I don't have to pretend. I can be myself. And for that, and many more things, Saturdays are great.

However, this particular Saturday can certainly be defined as the most life-changing. It was half-past noon, and the rain fell steadily as I opened the fridge to grab a grapefruit, one of the most _wonderful_ foods on earth, because they are simultaneously delicious and a negative calorie fruit. In order to get to the grapefruit, I had to pull out the vegetable juice. My dad, you see, has this strange obsession with diets. First, he wanted the whole family – me, my mom, and himself – to go on a Mediterranean diet consisting mostly of "healthy fats" like olives. Ummmm, NO. Then, he became obsessed with veganism, something I really didn't mind at all. The third diet my dad fell in love with was juicing. Every week, he'll take the random vegetables left over in the refrigerator from our last grocery run and stick them in our high-powered, multi-speed juicer. The result looks as appetizing as cat sick, but he drinks it anyway.

While the green vegetable juice was in my hand, I hear the echoing of a snap and the dropping of boots on our tile floor. Needless to say, I am startled, but training kicks in. I turn quickly around, only to trip on a figure behind me and spill the wonderful, green juice down his front. Serves him right for scaring me like that.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" The boy shouts in an unmistakable British accent. He can't have been more than 16, with untamable, black hair, and bright, hazel eyes sheltered by glasses. I guess he was handsome, but I'm rather biased, always having been one for angled jaws.

I smirk. "Mostly radish and kale juice." Slowly and discretely, I reach for the gun we keep in the bottom of the kitchen draw. I sight inwardly in relief as I feel the handle and grab it, hiding it behind my back. I continue, "More importantly… What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?!"

"I really don't know." He looks around, eyes tracing the large windows and white cabinets. "Nice place, though. I'm James Potter, by the way." He is so concerted and nonchalant about the whole thing it makes me rather perplexed. If he was going to make a move, he would have done it by now.

"Does this happen to you often?" I ask coldly. What do you expect? There is a stranger in my kitchen, and he is not showing any signs of outward violence! I'm not even sure how he got past the alarms.

He answers with a small shake of his head and a smile. "And you are?" He asks.

I reply snarkily. "Wondering what the hell is going on. Did my parents put you up to this?"

He chuckles a little bit, grinning. "I meant your name," he says.

"Alexa Bell." I think for a moment, mentally hitting myself for telling him my real name. Where did those years of training go? Of all the names I could have told him, I tell him my real one! His name, however, reminds me of something. "Wait- you're James Potter, kind of like the character James Potter in the Harry Potter series?"

Potter stares at me blankly.

"You know," I prompt, "Best friends with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, utterly in love with Lily Evans…"

He grins widely now. "So I take it you've heard of me? I've never seen you at Hogwarts, though. Where do you attend school?"

I cock my head at him, my grip on the gun tightening. "Is this some kind of joke? Magic doesn't exist; it's just something J.K. Rowling made up."

"Well, my beautiful Alexa, of course it exists!" James pulled a long wooden stick from his belt, and I tense. He waives it dramatically. "_Evansco!_" The green cat-sick drink disappears from his shirt, leaving it especially clean.

My mouth drops open in shock, but before I can respond, the world is tugged out from under me, the gun wrenched from my hand by the force of the pull. I land with a pop on a different floor, in a kitchen not my own, really wishing I still had my gun.

However, the calendar is what really shocks me, for its heading says July 1976.

I have traveled back in time, into the wizarding world of J.K. Rowling.

Training never prepared my for this scenario.


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting You

Chapter 3- Meeting You

**A/N: Yay! I updated within the week. I'll try to do that more often! Thanks to my very first reviewer EVER, "I'm a Witch so Deal With It." I love your name by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Side Note: Skips summer, and goes directly to September 1****st****. In the future, I may add another Chapter between the first one and this one. **

Sirius's POV

The platform is ridiculously busy as I attempt to make my way through the throngs of parents and children. There's the loud buzz of mixed conversation, and the unusually humid September air creates a stifling atmosphere I'm desperate to get out of. It's much too claustrophobic, much too busy, and much too warm.

In my haste to retreat from Platform 9 ¾, I drag my trunk heavily over the ground and swing it behind me, smacking it right into the lean calves of a dark-haired girl. She trips forward over the trunk, her head hitting the ground with a resounding smack.

Oh _shit._

The girl uses her arms to push herself off the ground, and lifts her head so I can see her face. Her brown hair falls straight down her back and ends in loose ringlets. It is impossibly soft-looking and thin, like the hair of a baby. A weird simile, I know, but it's true. To say her hair was long would be an understatement; it nearly hits the top of her bum, an impressive feat considering she's about 5' 7''. Her skin is a nice, sun-kissed tone, like she spent the summer lying on a beach. Which, I consider, she might of. Her eyes are an interesting color. They remind me of Moony's some, but instead of his amber color, hers are brighter, golden. I'd never met another with her same eyes.

Her image is only marred by the large, dark knot forming on the side of her forehead.

As I said before, _oh SHIT._

She raises her eyebrows at me. "Did you ever consider watching where you swing that trunk?" She asks.

I am prevented from apologizing by a high-pitch squeal and attack of a head of straight black hair.

"Siri-poo!" It trills. "Did you miss me?"

I grimace as I recognize the nickname. "Hi Natasha."

Natasha is the president of the Sirius Black fan club, an unfortunate enterprise that seeks to stalk me and date me. Natasha, in order to attract my attention, always wears her skirt inches shorter than regulation, her tops unbuttoned ridiculously low. It is a little creepy how obsessed with me she is.

"Who are you? Sirius's whore?" She asks rudely, scowling at the girl. "You can leave now, I'm here."

The girl just laughs. "That's a bit of the pot calling the kettle black. I'm going to go find a compartment. Have fun with Lloyd, Black." And with that, she turns on her heel and walks towards the train, her long hair flying in the wind behind her.

I vaguely wonder how she knows my name and why I've never seen her before. She looks at least sixth year, and because I am very familiar with the girls at Hogwarts, I find it near impossible that she has been here in years past. I shake Natasha off by telling her I have Marauders business to attend to and follow the girl's footsteps to the train. My trunk still drags behind me.

I search the compartments for a little while, looking for Prongs, Moony, or Wormtail, but I can't seem to find any of them. I near the end of the train and can hear Prongs badgering Evans.

"No, Potter! I would rather snog a hippogriff than go on a date with you!" Evans's voice carries through the crack in the compartment door, and I cringe for the sake of Prongs. So he hasn't given up yet like we're all trying to convince him to.

Evans pushes past me in her haste to get out of the compartment, and I quickly slide through the door in her place.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaim. "It took me forever to find you gits. Why'd you pick a compartment at the far end of the train?"

Prongs's face brakes into a smile. "Good to see you, Paddy!"

I grimace. "Don't call me that."

"Of course, Padfoot. Why ever would we do that?" Moony says sarcastically.

I put my trunk above the seat and plop between Moony and Prongs. "Where's Wormtail?" I ask.

Prongs shrugs. "He owled me a couple days ago and said he would be late to the school year. Didn't say why, though."

I nod. There's an awkward silence for a couple minutes until Prongs suddenly speaks up.

"Oh yeah!" He jumps up. "I have something to tell you, mates. There's a girl who stayed with us for a few weeks over summer, and she's coming to Hogwarts this year."

Moony and I both move to speak, but the compartment door opens before we have the chance. Prongs turns suddenly, hoping its Evans, but instead a fit, dark-haired girl walks through.

Prongs smile fades but reappears quickly. "Belly!" he shouts.

The girl smiles prettily, her long, brown hair over a shoulder and her golden eyes sparkling. "Hi Jamie."

Prongs turns to us (Moony and I) and introduces the girl. "Mates, this is Alexa Bell. She's the one that's been staying with us for a few weeks. Alexa, this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." After pointing to the each of us, he turns back to Bell, nimbly touching a large, dark lump on her forehead. "What happened to your face?" he asks.

Bell smiles sweetly again, turning to me. "Why don't you ask Black?

_OH SHIT._

Alexa's POV

Even with all the training my parents gave me, I manage to fall flat on my face within the first ten minutes of being at King's Cross. And then, I go and get myself called a whore.

Oh joy.

It's really all James's fault. He was the one who ran off immediately, leaving me in the dust. He claimed he wanted to snag a compartment before they all filled, but I knew he really just wanted to find Lily Evans. That boy is whipped, and they aren't even dating. Yet.

So there I am, in the stifling humidity, all alone and with no idea in hell where to go from there. And naturally, I end up tripping over a tall boy wildly swinging his trunk behind him, and I fall flat on my face. A stab of pain flashes through my forehead as it makes contact with the pavers on the ground.

_Fuck_, I think. I'm not usually a curser, but it hurts like hell.

Gingerly, I push myself off the ground, shaking my hair from my face. The boy with the crazy trunk has stopped and is staring at me. His grey eyes wander over me curiously, his black hair falling elegantly in his face. He is impossibly handsome, even more so than some of my parents contacts, who really are eye candy.

Somewhere, the grey eyes and black hair register in my brain. I just tripped over the trunk of Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, infamous womanizer, and even bigger troublemaker.

He just stares at me, and so I raise my eyebrows and say, "Did you ever consider watching where you swing that trunk?" I probably should have told him off or scolded him, but I promised myself I would work on being more polite. As polite and sweet as possible.

Black opens his mouth as if to apologize, but is tackled by a tiny girl with black hair. "Siri-poooooo!" she trills. Her top and skirt are at least three sizes too small, and I cringe at the amount of skin she is showing.

She turns to me suddenly, her eyes flaring with something akin to jealously. "Who are you?" She asks. "Sirius's whore?"

I don't even know where she got that assumption and vaguely remember her saying something else and me responding, but right now I am more concerned with getting on the train before it leaves. I say a snarky goodbye to Black and make my way onto the train.

I decide to start towards the front of the train, hoping to find the compartment James is in, but having no luck I turn around and make my way towards the back. I pass a fleeting figure with red hair but cannot make out the face. Peering into the windows of compartments, I see kids of all ages chatting and eating sweets. But still no Jamie.

There is a compartment at the end of the train and I figure James must be there with the other Marauders, since I checked all the other compartments. I reach up to brush a strand of hair from my face and hit my bruise/lump/knot/whatever it is in the process.

_Well, _I think, _Black can have a fun time explaining that to Jamie._


	3. Chapter 3- Sorting You

Chapter 3- Sorting You

**A/N: I will try to update every week, but don't hate me if I don't! Happy soon to be Easter to all! Please review, too!**

**Love, Flicka Girl**

**Disclaimer: If I wrote Harry Potter, the fact that I'm writing another novel would be all over the World. Point taken.**

Alexa's POV still

I am waiting in line with the tiny, little First Years to be sorted. Was I really that little once? However, at their age, I had already been through years of training and countless missions with my parents. I could speak four languages, take down a fully grown man, and travel without making a sound. These eleven year olds were all anxious and eager, fidgeting constantly having just spent hours cooped up on the train.

I had spent most of the train ride thinking to myself, occasionally speaking to Remus or Jamie about school activities or participating in miscellaneous small talk. James kept looking at me oddly, probably because I showed up with a large bruise on my head. I also half expect him to think I was going to break down and cry. He is the only one who knows that I come from a different time, my only confidant besides his parents and Dumbledore. It is too dangerous to expose myself to the Wizarding World too much. With my knowledge of the future, Voldemort will stop at nothing to obtain me.

However, no one knows that in my world, wizards don't exist. I left out that little detail while explaining what happened to me to James, his parents, and Dumbledore. They don't know that where I come from, they are only characters, mere imagination. It would be far too complicated to tell them their stories, and even more complicated to tell them the entirety of mine.

Over the summer at the Potters', I had made a list of all the things I was going to change in this timeline. There are people to save, and Horcruxes to destroy, and last but certainly not least, ways to undermine Voldemort's future reign. I know by the newspapers that he has already begun to terrorize Muggle towns in England, and many people are already frightened to say his name.

I think back to my list of people:

1. The McKinnons

2. The Prewett brothers

3. The Bones

4. Caradoc Dearborn

5. The Potters

6. Sirius Black

7. Regulus Black

Anytime I think of new person to put on the list, I mentally added them, making sure not to forget anybody. My parents used to make lists like these for our missions, and it helped them keep their priorities straight.

My list involving Voldemort and his Horcruxes is actually substantially longer:

1. Organize Order of the Phoenix as resistance

2. Avoid Voldemort!

3. Find all the Horcruxes in existence

a. the locket

b. Hufflepuff's cup

c. the ring

d. the diary

e. the diadem

4. Find way to destroy Horcruxes

5. Discover current and future Death Eaters

6. Recruit Regulus Black and Severus Snape as spies

7. Avoid Voldemort's detection!  
8. Prevent Taboo on Voldemort's name

8. Destroy Vanishing Cabinets

9. Don't give yourself away to the rest of the Wizarding World!

10. Did I forget to mention stay away from Voldemort?!

I have nearly impossible tasks ahead of me, but I am determined to carry them through, even if it takes my life. There is no way for me to get home anyway, and I refuse to see Jamie die. None of the Marauders deserved what they get in the future.

"Zabini, Jonathan!" McGonagall calls, startling me from my daze. The little boy walks up to the stool fearfully. I assume this is Blaise Zabini's uncle, the younger brother of his mom. The hat rests on the little boy's head for a few moments until spiltting just above the brim and shouting out to the waiting Houses: "SLYTHERIN!"

There is scattered clapping until McGonagall clears her throat loudly. Heads turn towards the Professor as she begans to speak: "This year, we have been gifted with a transfer from an American Wizarding school." There are several gasps from the crowd and quiet muttering among the students, who have never heard of a transfer to Hogwarts. McGonagall clears her throat again and again, slightly loader each time, until she loses her temper and shouts, "QUIET!" Heads turn her way again. "As I was saying," McGonagall continues, "Alexa Bell has recently transferred to Hogwarts due to certain circumstances. She will be a sixth year, and I expect you all to treat her well and make her feel welcome. Thank you."

"Bell, Alexa." McGonagall proceedes to call my name, and I can hear the quiet whisperings of students as they watch me walk up to the stool. The Sorting hat is dropped over my head, causing my eyes to disappear into darkness.

"_Well, well. An American,"_ the Hat says inside my head. It is the most peculiar thing, it speaking mentally to me. "_I haven't sorted one of those in a while. Let's see… plenty of brains, you've got. You value wit and intelligence as well. But no, Ravenclaw won't do. Hufflepuff won't either, although you have loyalty in barrels. A true friend you are, Ms. Bell. However, quite cunning you are as well."_

_Well thanks,_ I think sarcastically.

The hat ignores me. "_You could become someone in Slytherin, even without magical blood running through your veins, Ms. Bell. You're certainly secretive enough, though I suppose that is for the protection of yourself and others." _

_You know? _I ask the hat.

"_Yes, I know you are from the future. And I know that until this summer, all your friends were only characters in books," _the Sorting Hat replies. "_Quite the interesting situation you've got there."_

I suddenly remember something. _Jamie will hate me if I'm a Slytherin, _I tell the Hat.

"_Ah, yes, your new brother," _the Hat responds. "_You could always be a Gryffindor. It would be the default House, with your bravery and valor and goodness. I still think you could be someone great in Slytherin, though. But, I do suppose you could be someone great in any House; you are quite the dilemma, Ms. Bell. Your choice: Lions or Snakes?"_

_I could be a greater influence in Gryffindor, _I answer the Hat. _I could earn others' trust easier. _

"_If that is your choice, Ms. Bell." _It next shouts to the Great Hall: "GRYFFINDOR!"

I can hear clapping and whooping from James's end of the table, but I can't help but wonder if I made the right choice. Would Slytherin have been better for me?

I walk over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to James, Remus, and Black as James plants a kiss on my cheek. I smile at him while Dumbledore speaks to the Hall, and then eat my food in silence. I subconsciously glance over at the table in green and silver, only to see three boys staring my way.

The one to the left is definitely Regulus Black. With grey eyes and black hair cropped closer to his head than his brother's, it is the epitome of family resemblance.

The boy next to Regulus has black hair also, but I hangs in straight locks to his shoulders, framing his thin face and emphasizing his hooked nose. When I glance at him, I can see his black eyes gleam with curiosity. I can only assume this was Severus Snape, the Marauders' ultimate nemesis.

The boy to the right is obviously Lucius Malfoy, most likely because he has the white-blond hair as his son. His cheekbones are high, his nose straight, and his blue eyes clear. All in all, Draco Malfoy's father is rather handsome, especially with his hair shorter than he wears it as an adult (it is a nice length, just long enough to brush his ears).

I watch them inconspicuously until James touches my arm gently, as he is ready to lead me to my new home in Gryffindor tower.


	4. Chapter 4- Learning About You

Chapter 4- Judging You

**AN: I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've had a bunch of tests and exams because next week the entire class is going on a week-long community service in Kentucky. Please forgive me ****! If you have any questions about my story, please PM or review! I would love to hear your opinion! Love you all,**

**Flicka Girl**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Marauders, but alas, I don't!

Alexa's POV still…

"And that," Jamie tells me, "is the Fat Lady. She guards the entrance to our Gryffindor common room. Gallivanting." He gives her the password, and her portrait swings open to reveal the great cylindrical room I have always dreamed about. It is certainly large, and very homely, with worn armchairs and couches sitting around the large fireplace and great rugs covering the cold, stone floor. There are various students talking to one another about their summers and greeting their friends with hugs. I am suddenly homesick for my own family, and the curious habits I miss so much.

It is strange being in England, all alone in a different time period and world. I am used to "normal" strangeness, with the family's occupation and all, but this is something entirely different. Destiny has decided to throw me for a loop and into the past, but only after giving me magical powers and a wand, which I coincidentally found in the front pocket of my jeans after arriving in James's house. I think Destiny hates my guts, according to the interesting luck I've had so far.

Today is September 1st, and I'm not even going to bother with the year. In my own time and world, I would be at training right now, just getting into the swing of things after having been on vacation for two weeks. I would be at home, eating dinner with my mom and dad, discussing our next mission, and how soon we would have to move this time. Life would still be utterly, completely, and desirably "normal". Well, normal for me at least.

"Alexa," James calls slowly. "Belly, dear, do you want to see you dorm and get settled in?"

I turn to him, smiling bitterly. "Of course, James. Thanks for the tour. You can show me around more tomorrow." I pick up my trunk and turn to the three Marauders standing beside me. "'Night, boys," I call to them, following some girls up the staircase and into the dorm marked "Sixth Years".

Sirius's POV

_Why does she have to be so bloody pretty?_ I think to myself, watching Bell climb the staircase up to the girls' dorm. Her dark hair is up in a ponytail and its swings mesmerizingly as she walks away from me, Prongs, and Moony. It's like she doesn't even notice how attractive she is, or how all the guys in the Great Hall couldn't stop staring at her while she was being sorted. Even the Slytherins had taken interest in her, despite her being Muggleborn and "beneath" them.

Prongs adores her like an older brother should, and he too watches her as she retreats up the stairs. Turning to us with excitement, he whispers, "So what prank are we playing on the Slytherins tomorrow?"

It is good to know he hasn't lost his mischievousness. Me, Moony, and Prongs settle into some armchairs and begin discussing tomorrow's Slytherin joke.

"We could make them sing after they eat the creams," Moony suggests.

I shrug the idea off. "Nah, we did that last year before winter exams."

Moony shakes his head at me. "Padfoot, if you paid as much attention to your schoolwork as you did your pranks, you'd had first standing in the class."

"Why would I want that?" I look inquisitively over at Moony.

Prongs rolls his eyes at us. "Let's just figure out this prank, and then we can head to bed to get up early and set it up in the morning."  
And so we get to work.

Alexa's POV

There are already three girls sitting on their beds, talking, as I enter the dorm, and I immediately feel out of place. Here are these friends who've known each other for five years, and I'm only meeting everybody now.

The girl on the right turns towards me and scoffs. "Aren't you the girl who's sleeping with James Potter?" She asks.

_Wow, _I think, _Word really travels around Hogwarts fast. _

"No," I respond, "We're really just friends. He's like my brother."

"I'm Alexa Bell." I add.

The girl in the middle, with the blonde hair, raises her eyebrows at me, and her black-haired friend next to her just snottily says, "Whatever."

_So much for friends_, I think.

It's not like I had friends before, in my time. We moved too much and were far too secretive for me to develop friends. I was naïve to assume that I'd have a chance to meet people and talk with them and befriend them in this time. We are far too different, in every single way possible.

I heave my trunk over to the last bed on the right, by the window. There is an empty bed between me and the three gossiping girls, and I am thankful for that. Sighing, I flop onto the high bed, closing my eyes. I vaguely hear a door shut, not worrying about potential dangers because I don't need to anymore.

"Hi!"

I blink my eyes open. A pretty girl with rich, red hair and large emerald eyes is smiling at me, having just walked out of the bathroom.  
"I'm Lily Evans," she says. "You must be the new student, Alexa. It's nice to meet you."

I smile in return. Harry's mom is such a nice person. "It's nice to meet you too, Lily."  
She sits cross-legged on my bed with me. "Sorry about Mary, Alice, and Marlene. They're kind of horrible people," she confesses. "I usually avoid them."

I laugh. "I would too."

We talk some more about classes and teachers and, of course, the cutest guys in school. Lily told me she had a boyfriend last year, Amos Diggory, but they broke up before the summer because she caught him cheating. I wonder if Jamie knew about that.

Somehow The Marauders came up in conversation, a subject she knew in depth.

"They're just so immature!" Lily exclaims exasperatedly. "They're always playing pranks on the Slytherins, and they completely disrespect the professors! Pettigrew and Remus are okay; Remus is rather nice actually, except for the fact that he doesn't try to stop his friends at all! It's his duty as a prefect! And Pettigrew is king of creepy; he just sort of follows Black and Potter around, and his eyes dart everywhere, like they can't stay in one place for more than a second. Don't even get me started on Black! He's such a womanizer! He dates around so much, only picking girls because of their looks! You would not believe how many broom closets I've caught him in with his bimbo of the week! He has no respect for the teachers or anybody in authority. And, on top of it all, he thinks he's god's gift to all women! And Potter!" Lily takes a deep breath, preparing to rant again. "Potter is vile. He never stops asking me out, he's horribly arrogant, and I just wish he would just GROW UP! He thinks he's some great Quidditch hero, always ruffling his hair like he just got off a broomstick, but I'm not even sure how his broom can get off the ground with his fat head! He picks on people for fun, him and Black, and everybody thinks they're sooooo funny, but they're not. People only think they're funny because they're popular! They need to be taught a lesson, that the world doesn't revolve around them and their group of gits."

I smile meekly at Lily. "Are they really that bad? I met Black earlier, and he was horrible, but is 'Potter' really that terrible?"

Lily stares solemnly at me. "Worse," she states.

The conversation ends there and we lie silently on my bed. Lily is the first to break the comfortable silence.

"You know," she starts, " I've never really had a close friend, whose a girl, but it's really nice." She gives me a hug. "Thanks for talking with me, Alexa. You want to go down to breakfast together in the morning?"

I grin at Lily. "That sounds great. You're my first real friend at Hogwarts, you know."

Lily laughs. "I'm sure you'll have many, many more. Goodnight!"

"Night, Lily." I reply.

Lily shuts her curtains around her bed. Mary, Marlene, and Alice have all already gone to sleep, but I lie awake, thinking about the day. Lily is my first friend. Ever. I only hope she isn't too suspicious about how I came here. I still have to be secretive, even in an entirely different time period. It's not fair to me, and not fair to Lily.

I sigh. How could Lily and James end up marrying and falling in love if Lily hates James so much? Are the Marauders really as bad a Lily says they are? James seems so sweet at home, but is he a different person at school? And if so, should I try to do something about it or just stop being his friend if I don't like the way he acts?

I decide it's a lot more complicated than that, because I live at James's house occasionally, and him and his parents wanted to take me in despite me not having anything to offer them in return.

_Shit! I forgot to tell Lily I live with James, and he's like my brother! Well, _I think, _it's going to be interesting when she finds out in the morning. _

And I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
